


This Girl is Taking Bets

by MelayneSeahawk



Series: "She" Drabbles [4]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-26
Updated: 2009-10-26
Packaged: 2017-10-08 15:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelayneSeahawk/pseuds/MelayneSeahawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>she's the ashes of the people that you really meant to be. - "this girl is taking bets", thea gilmore</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Girl is Taking Bets

The planet is called Britannia, discovered two hundred years before their visit. The streets are festooned with streamers, fluctuating colors bright. The music is electric, atonal, and loud, and he feels every one of his 900-odd years.

Her laughter cuts through the din. She's playing with an anti-gravity ball, standing head and shoulders above the children around her. His Red Riding Hood, lost in time and space. His Bad Wolf. So innocent, but capable of such destruction. So very, very young, but her eyes are old.

"Doctor!" She's holding out her hand. He can't help smiling when he takes it.


End file.
